The Ring Cycle (Or How James Decides not to Marry Abigail)
by Sara K M
Summary: Canon. Internal thoughts of James/Charming between Snow Fall and 7:15.


Disclaimer: I Don't own Once Upon a Time

**Author's Note: **As this is written from James/Charming's POV before he finds out about Abigail and Fredrick, Abigail is portrayed very negatively. However, since I like Abigail and Fredrick almost as much as Snow/Charming, I'm planning on writing a companion piece that focuses on Abigail, and how she realizes James will not marry her. Her reasons for appearing like a "nag with a bad attitude" will be explained further.

The Ring Cycle

(Or How James Decides not to Marry Abigail)

Well, what an adventure that was, James thought as he began the long walk back to King George's Castle. He had told the others to ride ahead while he went to find the jewel thief. At least he had his mother's ring back. James couldn't believe how close he'd come to losing it to those trolls. He clutched the ring tightly, not wanting to let it go again. Or did he? He was still going to give it to Abigail like his mother asked, him right? The ring was important to his mother, and she had asked him specifically to give it to Abigail. Because she was his fiancé, right? So why did that feel so wrong, now? Why did he want to turn around and find the jewel thief again, and tell her to keep his mother's ring? Snow had said it "wasn't her" but wouldn't it look better on her than Abigail? This was ridiculous. James had promised he would marry Abigail. He had promised his mother he would give Abigail the ring and that's exactly what he was going to do as soon as he saw her. He'd better get going. After all, he still had quite a walk ahead of him.

Several hours later, James _finally_ arrived at King George's Castle. Technically, he supposed it was his castle now, too. He was supposed to live here as the Prince, after all. He just didn't see how he could ever consider this large, impersonal castle a home. The farm was his home, with all the gentle sheep and goats, rippling landscape, and cozy house. And of course, his mother. Thinking of his mother reminded James again of the promise he had made to her. He had to give Abigail his mother's ring.

James heard music and laughter coming from the ballroom. Apparently the massive engagement party King Midas had promised was already in full swing. He supposed he should probably go in there. People were expecting him. Too bad he didn't consider his engagement to Abigail anything to celebrate. Actually, James had even less reason to celebrate now than he did this morning. It was too bad he didn't have more time to get to know Snow White better. Spending time with her had been a lot more enjoyable than talking to Abigail in the carriage.

James shook his head quickly as he prepared to walk into the ballroom. He needed to stop thinking about Snow White! He promised he would marry Abigail, and he would do that. James had promised his mother he would give his mother's ring to Abigail, and he would do that, too. Tonight.

As soon as James opened the door, the music changed. Trumpets sounded and drums rolled. "Ladies and Gentlemen, the Crown Prince James!" Everyone in the room began to clap…and clap…and clap. It continued for at least five minutes. When everyone had finally calmed down, he took a deep breath and prepared to look for Abigail.

James eventually spotted her in the far corner, talking to one of Midas's knights and delicately sipping what appeared to be a glass of wine. He took a deep breath and stepped in front of her. This was it. He had to give her his mother's ring. As soon as Abigail noticed him, however, her smile faded. "Hello, there," she said in the same bored voice she had used as they were traveling in the carriage. She looked him up and down carefully. "Couldn't you have gotten cleaned up before coming to the party? I have never known a Prince to appear less than his best at a party, especially when he is the host!" Abigail shook her head in disgust.

James paused, surprised. He supposed making himself "look his best" before going to a party was not something he was used to. Honestly, he couldn't even remember ever attending many parties living with his mother. Certainly nothing nearly this grand. The only thing his mother required him to do as far as "looking his best" was wash his hands and face before dinner (which he had managed to do before entering the ballroom). But now he examined his clothes and admitted that after his fight with Regina's soldiers, the trolls, and his long walk back to the castle, they _did _look pretty raged.

Still, there was a big part of James that was upset at Abigail. Shouldn't she be happy to see him, okay? After all, hadn't he told her he was going to chase down the thief? Not that he had actually been in real danger from that particular thief, but Abagail didn't know that. Shouldn't she ask him if he had managed to track down his stolen jewels? "I guess I'll go do that," he replied, finding himself equally disgusted with Abigail as she seemed to be with him. What a spoiled brat Abigail was turning out to be! He supposed he shouldn't be surprised. She was after all, the daughter of Midas, the man with the power to turn anything into gold. Still,..."the nag with the bad attitude" Snow White had called her. She was definitely right about that! He quietly left the ballroom through one of the side doors to change his clothes. Humph! There was no way he was going to give his mother's ring to Abigail tonight, promise or no promise. Maybe another time will be better. After all, he still had to marry her. 

A week later, the engagement party still continued and James still hadn't given Abigail the ring. Every time he decided he would, she said something to anger him again or they were interrupted. Furthermore, no matter how hard he tried, James couldn't seem to stop thinking about Snow White. Her spirit. Her refusal to except defeat. Her decision not to attack the Queen actively, despite everything the Queen had done to her and her family. The way she used her fairy dust to help him with the trolls even after she had already escaped. His mother's ring had looked so _perfect_ on her finger. "Not me at all," she had said when she tried it on. Ha! The ring certainly was more "Snow" than it was "Abigail." Actually, there was a part of him that wondered if Abigail would even like the ring. After all, his mother's ring was meant for a simple farm wife. Abigail's taste seemed to be more…extravagant.

No, he had promised he would marry Abigail. There was too much at stake if he didn't. And he promised his mother he would give his fiancé her ring. Maybe Abigail would surprise him and like the ring after all. "Did you enjoy the show tonight?" he asked her cheerfully. Maybe if he made more of an effort, he and Abigail could get along better. Tonight, there had been a theater performance instead of a dance to celebrate the engagement. 

Abigail sighed and looked around the castle, the rest of the guests laughing and enjoying themselves. "Maybe I'll sample the food again," she finally answered. "Okay," James agreed. "Would you like to get you something?" "Whatever," she said, as she walked off out of the crowds. James picked Abigail a tart, a small pastry, and what appeared to be some type of melon. They appeared to be the fancy kind of food he sure Abigail would favor. He is determined to find Abigail's good side tonight. Once they are finally getting along, he is sure he will be able to give her his mother's ring.

However, when he returns to her, Abigail does not appear at all impressed with the food he picked for her. "What's that?" she demands. "I'll have to get my own food! I should have known better than to trust you could do anything right!"

James sighed and shook his head. Even when he went out of his way to be nice to Abigail, she was still incredibly disagreeable. What more, she had just implied she would never trust him. How were they supposed to have a marriage without trust? His mother always said that was one of the most important things in a marriage. Even when she disagreed with his father, his mother said she still trusted him to tell her the truth and to try to watch over their family.

Once again, his mind drifted back to Snow White. When they had parted, he told her he would be there for her if she ever needed him again. "I almost believe that," she had answered. Even after one meeting, even after all the heartache Snow had suffered, she still trusted him more than his fiancé did.

It was a night of feasting, but James couldn't stomach pretending he was happy about his engagement right now. It had been a month worth of festivals, dances, food, and theater performances and, he and Abigail were not getting along any better. Furthermore, he had long since stopped trying not to compare everything Abigail did with Snow White. Snow White, of course, always came out on top. He'd give anything to reject being a Prince and run away with her now. It wasn't as if being a Prince actually made him happy, anyway. Why had he agreed to this prison sentence? Oh, yeah. Because he of his mother. And because he had given his word.

King George appeared in his room. James automatically tensed. He didn't really get along any better with his adopted father than he did with Abagail, although they both _tried _to be civil. "How goes the feast?" he asked.

"Your absence is felt. After, all it is in your honor," King George replied. Yeah, James knew that. All of these festivities were in James's honor. It didn't mean he had any desire to celebrate. He had tried to do so before in the last couple of weeks, and it hadn't helped at all.

"I was hoping this would rouse you from your chamber," King George continued. Then he presented James with a large, solid gold crown. "It is a gift, from King Midas to wear as you marry his daughter. After the merger is complete, our new prosperity will allow us to feed the kingdom forever." James sighed, torn between feeling guilty for wanting out of this deal that could benefit so many people in the kingdom, and feeling angry at King George for demanding he marry a woman he didn't love just to bring George more riches.

Still, why was King George so angry at him? James had done what he was asked to do. But when he said as much to King George, he didn't agree. Apparently James was required to honor not only the agreement, but to be happy about as well. How was that possible? It wasn't as if he hadn't tried. But Abigail was simply a spoiled, rotten, disagreeable person who was never happy in his company. And forget about Snow White? He had tried that as well, with no success. He was to the point now where he didn't want to forget her, even if he could. Thinking about his time with Snow White was the only time he felt even a little happy in this prison of a life he was leading.

He reached inside his pouch for his mother's ring again. Why was it so important to him that he give this ring to Abigail? That he honor his promise? It was the last request his mother made to him before he walked out of her life, after all. But James now remembered the _rest_ of that conversation. "Love travels this ring where ever it goes," she had said. "I had it with your father, and we loved each other. If you give this to your fiancé, perhaps you will grow to love her." Didn't his mother actually mean she wanted him to _find love_ more than she wanted him to give the ring to Abigail? But what if he already had it? With someone else? If he told his mother he loved Snow White and not Abigail, what would she say? James knew what his mother would say. She would tell him to stop trying to convince himself to _honor his promises_ and start looking for the woman he loved. No matter what the cost.

James looked out the window and spotted a bluebird. Maybe…..

CONTINUES WITH THE REST OF "7:15"


End file.
